Challenge and Idea Hiken to Death of Surgeon Issei
by XenonKirito
Summary: Challenge/Idea to Writers out there who love both One Piece and DxD! Summary: What if... Issei found 2 Akuma no Mi/ Devil Fruits and ate both of them at a very young age without consequences and still possess one of the Heavenly Dragon's Longinus? Read the rest to find out the rest of the Idea :D This is my second time having an idea i guess? No flame please! *Slight Edit*
1. Challenge to Writers out there!

**Hiken to Death of Surgeon, Issei**

Hey people! _XenonKirito_ here! With a Fanfic idea/challenge to writers out there!~ :3

What if... Issei as a kid, discovered both **the Mera Mera no Mi** and **Ope Ope no Mi** by accident and ate both of them without the bad side effect killing himself if he ate a second Akuma no Mi.

\- AU DxD and Issei by the way. (If you want him to be a pervert or not is up to you, writers.)

\- He will try to control/train his **Akumi no Mi's** abilities until the fateful meeting with Rias.  
(Yes he will still be a devil.)  
\- He will have the very same set of Skills that Ace and Law have. So this means that he will be trained by someone maybe with Silver Rayleigh?

\- No prior knowledge about the supernatural world.

\- He will have knowledge about the varies Akuma no Mi, their weaknesses and know what Haki is.

\- He will have the **Haoshoku no Haki/Conquering King's Haki**. And able to know how to use **Busoshoku no Haki/Armament Haki** only until being revive as a devil then he can learn how to use **Kenbunshoku Haki** but that is during the period of the needed training for the Riser Arc.

\- Knows how to use **Skywalk/Geppo** and **Soru** when he trained with Rayleigh.

I guess... He will be renamed _Hyoudou D. Issei_?  
Only Leaders of the 3 Factions and Gods will know what is the meaning of those who posses " **D** " the " **Will of the D** ", who will cause a storm to come.  
And the Dragons as well will know what the " **Will of the D** " is as well.

And maybe... Still have one of the Longinus? The Boost Gear or Divine Dividing?  
Will still follow the DxD LN/Anime storyline/Plot.

* * *

(If you want to read the message below... Go ahead~ Since it's basically for certain Authors no offence to them but yea...)

*Side note. (PS if some Authors out there feels insulted but I needed to bring out the point... That nearly nobody even bothered to brought it out.)  
To some Fanfic Authors out there that are reading this right now... Please try not to squeeze speech lines with scenario lines together...

Why do I say that? I find it very hard to read when words are being crammed together... It can hurts people's eye by the way if we have to focus our eyes of texts that are squeezed together...

The reason why I am saying this is because... I have read some Fanfics where their texts are basically squeezed together without a care at all. The Fanfic might be good and have followers but...  
Would you even like to read texts that are squeezed together and then it basically looks hard to even read it?


	2. Not to be misleading

To the people out there~ _XenonKirito_ here!

PS if I missed out on a few details...

 **Hiken to Surgeon of Death Issei** is actually basically an Idea or Challenge to writers who might need ideas on what story to do next~ So yea...  
I won't be writing out any Fanfic maybe in the future but don't count on it. But will still be writing out challenges and ideas to anyone who might needs them~

Oh and some details that I almost forgot to list it in...

Since it's also a DxD fanfic... A harem is a must~ :3 But if you don't want to... It's up to you~

If you chose to have a harem... Main lead must of course be Rias~ than the rest will follow! ;)

 _ **PS, If any writer out there will be using my idea please do not forget to credit me~**_

 _ **XenonKirito,**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 **HIKEN!** * **Hiken** hits Riser*

(But he is still alive cause of the regeneration. Turning him to dust wouldn't really be part of the original LN thou. So yea~ Riser shouldn't be killed except getting fear induced to him. Like fear for Fire even thou his a Phoenix and a Dragon. But will recover accordingly like in the LN.)


End file.
